Farewell Eve
by xXFickle AngelXx
Summary: After being gone for a long time, Train finally showed up to Sven and Eve. But their meeting would be the beginning of another farewell… What will Train and Sven do?
1. Chapter 1

**Farewell Eve**

_Train finally showed up to Sven and Eve. But their meeting would be the beginning of another farewell… What will Train and Sven do? _

_Please R&R… I think the story is better than the summary…_

A year had passed after Eve was kidnapped by the Zero numbers… Everyone continued their lives as sweepers. Ever since that day, Train never showed up to his friends. But he promised he'll be back one day.

Today, a festival will be held on the town where Sven and Eve are currently staying. And tonight, they will go to the festival because Sven promised Eve. A few minutes after they arrived, the fireworks display started, and Eve was very happy to witness such thing (of course they're her favorite).

At the middle of the show, Eve noticed something… "What is that sound? Do you hear that, Sven?"

"Sound? What sound? I can only hear the fireworks."

Eve looked around her, "What is that? It sounds familiar… Where does it come from?" Eve tried to trace the sound she was hearing, leaving Sven alone.

As she walked, the sound got louder…and clearer… "Now I know what it is!" Eve said to herself. Then she ran hurriedly where the sound was coming. She came to a dark alley, where she saw someone standing in the dark. "It's you," she said, "…Train!"

"Eve!" he answered.

Eve was right. It was Train… He was ringing the bell that Eve gave to him when they first met.

"Train… You came back… And that bell…you still have it…"

"Yeah, of course. A cat needs one, right?" he smiled.

Eve smiled back, "Let's go to Sven, he'll be glad to see you."

"Sure."

So, Eve returned to Sven with Train.

"Sven—" Eve called him.

"Eve! Where were you? I was worried when you—" he was stopped when he saw Train. "Train! You're back! It's been a long time since I last saw you! How are you? Where did you go?"

"It's a long story, Sven. But I'm glad I was able to see you two again."

After that, they looked for an inn where they could spend their night.

The next morning, Eve went out for a while to buy some food. While she was walking on the street, she saw Train buying bottled milk.

"Hey Train," called Eve.

Train turned around, "Hime-chi! Good morning!"

"I thought you're still at the inn."

"Well, I always wake up early to buy some milk."

"Oh, I see. It's you're favorite, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's also Saya's favorite."

"Saya?"

"Yeah, my best friend. But she's gone now," said Train, with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, I remember now… I've always heard that name from you," she paused, "You love her, don't you?"

"E—Eve, what kind of question is that?!" Train was surprised to hear that from Eve.

"I think you love her. And even she's gone, you still can't forget her."

Train hesitated to answer at first, but finally told Eve, "Yes, that's true. Ever since then I've never forgotten about her. She was the one who changed me…my first friend…"

Eve fell silent for a moment. Then she said to Train, "T—Train, ill go ahead now. Maybe Sven's looking for me now. They don't know I'm here."

"Okay, see you later."

After walking a few steps away from Train, Eve suddenly collapsed.

"Eve!" Train hurriedly ran towards her. "Eve! Eve! Wake up! Are you okay?" he frantically said.

Eve never answered; she was still unconscious. Then Train instantly carried her and brought her back to the inn.

When they arrived, Sven saw Train carrying Eve that was still unconscious at that time.

Sven's eyes widened, "Eve!" Then he turned to Train, "Train, what happened to her?! Is she alright?! What happened?!"

"I…don't…know…" replied Train who was breathless.

The two immediately brought Eve to her room. They have no idea what to do with her because she's not just a normal person. So they just left her there to rest and went outside.

While the two were thinking how to help Eve, Tearju unexpectedly showed up.

"Long time no see, Train, Sven," greeted Tearju.

"Tearju! Hey, what brought you here?" asked Sven.

"I have something important to tell you two…" she paused for a moment, "It's about Eve…"

"Eve? What do you mean?" asked Train.

"I want you two to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. And also, don't tell her anything about what you're going to know."

Then the two nodded.

Tearju continued, "I know I should've told you this sooner…but—"

"But what?" interrupted Train, who was already growing impatient.

"Eve will… S—She is…" Tearju hesitated, and then continued, "She's going to die…""

"DIE?!" exclaimed Train and Sven.

Tearju nodded sadly, "Yes, that's true… She already reached her limit as a nanotech… I didn't create her to be immortal…"

The two were surprised. They couldn't even say anything… "Eve is going to die…" No one expected that…


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does Eve have to…?" said Train, as he hesitantly tried to say the word "die".

"This can't be…!" added Sven.

"I'm really sorry, but…that's how the way it is… And also, she had been using her "Trans" power ever since the fight with the Zero numbers… Using it that often drains her life…" explained Tearju.

"So that's how it is…" said a voice.

"Eh?!" The three turned around and saw Eve was at the door behind them, listening.

"E—Eve what are you doing there?" asked Sven, who was shocked when he saw her.

"W—What have you heard?" asked Tearju.

"Just enough," replied Eve.

"I—I'm sorry…Eve, I'm really…really…" said Tearju sadly.

"It's okay… It's not your fault… And besides, I already felt that I'm going to die sooner of later… But it's like sooner rather than later…"

"Eve!" exclaimed Train and Sven, "Stop talking like that!"

Eve said nothing. She turned around and walked away from them. She walked back inside the inn.

Train tried to follow her but Sven instantly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Let her be alone for now."

"No, she needs someone at a time like this," insisted Train, while shaking off Sven's hand.

Then he entered the inn.

"It's okay, Train could be right," said Tearju to Sven.

Inside the inn, Train went upstairs to Eve's room. Before he could knock, the door opened slightly. Eve possibly forgot to close it. When Train was going to call Eve, he saw that she was there inside the room and sitting in front of the mirror.

"_What is she doing there? Looking all serious and…what the—" _Train saw Eve's face by the reflection of the mirror because she was facing against the door. He was surprised when he saw what Eve was doing there. Train saw Eve using her "Trans" power. She was changing her face to become Saya's face.

When Train saw this, he immediately went inside the room to stop her.

"Eve! What are you doing?! I—I don't get this. Why? Why are you transforming your face? What are you thinking? Y—You're life would be…"

"Drained?" said Eve. She somehow noticed that Train couldn't even utter that word.

"I know you also know that. But, why? And…also…" he looked down.

"The face I was transforming to?" continued Eve.

He didn't answer.

"That was Saya, right?" she said coldly.

"How did you know that was her?"

"There were a number of other sweepers who know her. They described her to me. And according to your memories, she looks like that. I was right in copying her image, right? I just wasn't able to perfect it yet."

"W—What are you planning to do? Why do you have to do that?"

"I won't tell you."

"Eve!! Why?! Tell me!"

"You want me to answer your question? Why? Because my life will drain out if I continue doing that? Or because I tried to copy Saya's face?"

"What?? Of course because your life would…"

She went silent…though it was obvious that she didn't want to accept Train's answer.

Outside, Sven and Tearju were still waiting for Train. But Sven became impatient and decided to follow Train. He then went to Eve's room. Arriving there, he saw that the ambience was very serious. The two were not speaking. There was dead silence.

"Hey, what's happening here?" said Sven, breaking the silence.

No one spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm here."

Again, no one spoke.

"Ahem! Someone! Talk to me," Sven said in a teasing tone, "Maybe you two became deaf."

For the third time, no one answered him. Sven was like nothing. The two didn't even bother to tell him what was happening. They just plainly ignored him.

"Oh, no," Sven shook his head, "You two had an argument, right?" Seeing that they didn't answer again, he answered himself, "Right! I'm definitely right!"

Sven approached Train who was standing against the wall beside the door, "Train, speak up!" Then the next was Eve who was still sitting in front of the mirror, "Eve, what's wrong? Tell me."

The two remained quiet. They never let a word out of their mouths.

"OK!! This is enough!" declared Sven.

After saying that, Eve stood up from the chair that she was sitting. Sven supposed that she is going to talk to him, but he was wrong. Eve just stood up and walked out of that room.

"Wait!!" shouted Sven. But before he could run after Eve, Train went ahead of him.

Then the two disappeared in a flash, leaving Sven alone.

"Wow! They jus left me here? They didn't even left a word! What do they think of me? Nothing?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Eve! Wait up!" shouted Train who was following her when she went outside.

"Train," Eve stopped from walking, "Could you please stop following me?!"

"No, I won't," he said stubbornly.

"Just leave me alone!"

"You should talk to us, y' know"

"And why would I? There's nothing we should talk about. Besides, there are much better things to so."

"Better things, huh? And what are those? Perfecting your transformation?!" he said mockingly.

Eve was silenced.

"I hate you!!" she suddenly said.

"Wha--?!"

Eve ran away from him instantly.

"Eve!! Wait! EVE!!"

He called a few times but she just ignored him. He thought of following her but Tearju appeared and stopped him. Tearju told him that she'll just talk to Eve later.

3 3 3

Train, Sven, and Tearju waited in the dining hall for Eve to return. But dusk came and she still hasn't returned. The three grew worried so Train and Sven decided to look for her. And Tearju stayed behind.

After a few minutes, Tearju walked towards the main door to wait there. And to her surprise, she saw Eve just sitting outside the inn.

"Eve!! Where were you? We were very worried; Sven and Train even went out to look for you. I thought you wouldn't return."

"I want to ask you something. I just can't approach you earlier because those two was with you."

"Those two? They are your friends…"

"...I… I… want to ask you… When will I die?"

"Eve…! Why do you—"

"Why do I ask? I just want to know. And I suppose you know the answer to that…"

Tearju hesitated to speak, "I…. I…know… But what good will it bring to you? What would you do? Run away again from your friends? They are your family… They are worried about you… They are the ones who you should run to…"

Eve didn't respond. She looked down. "Family…?"

"Yes…"

Eve still looked down, she didn't want to look at Tearju's eyes. "...The cat still has its own home…though it's wandering somewhere…"

"What? What are you saying, Eve?"

"…but…is the cat still wayward or tamed…?"

"Eve, what are you talking about? I can't understand you…"

Eve looked dazed… It seems that she was not with herself. And Tearju definitely noticed it.

She kneeled in front of Eve, "Eve, are you okay?"

"...the cat looks wayward but the reminiscences won't go away…"

"Eve! What's happening to you?" Tearju became worried. Eve didn't seem to hear her. She was just sitting there motionless, slowly whispering.

"…it would hurt if the chimes…would fade…"

Then Tearju put her hands on Eve's shoulder and shook her. "Eve! Eve!"

Eve suddenly fell to Tearju.

"EVE!! EVE!!"

When Tearju looked at her face, she saw that she fell unconscious. Then she carried her and brought her to her room straightaway.

3 3 3

Train and Sven came back late. When they arrived at the inn, Tearju was not there. They thought that she became tired of waiting and thus, she went to her room, so the two decided to tell her that they never found Eve.

3 3 3

Sven knocked at the door of Tearju's room. Then she opened the door…

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, Tearju, we never found Eve," said Sven with a sad face.

"Please come in…" said Tearju.

When the two entered, they saw Eve lying on the bed.

"Eve!" shouted Sven. "What happened?" he turned to Tearju.

"I found her sitting out front. And while we we're talking, she suddenly collapsed…"

When the two went outside to continue their , Train walked closer to Eve. He gazed at her…he noticed that Eve seemed weaker now… He placed his hand lightly at her head.

"Eve…" muttered Train. He looked at her with concern.

"T…Train…" He heard her utter his name.

"Hime…!" He saw Eve slowly open her eyes. He instinctively removed his hand from her head.

"Train…" she paused for a moment, "I'm…sorry…"

"Eve, you don't have to say sorry."

"…"

"How are you? Are you alright? I heard that you collapsed while talking to Tearju…"

"Oh…that… I just felt weak…and suddenly blacked out…"

"I see… You know, I was worried about you when you ran away… I thought the night would pass without us finding you…" Train blushed a little.

Eve also blushed when she heard that from him. "…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Oh, never mind that. The important thing is that you're alright now."

"…"

"By the way, I'm also sorry, Hime-chi…"

"Why…?"

"I think I was asking too much questions…"

"…n--no… It's okay…"

Then silence filled the room.

"Um… Train… I want to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

Before Eve could continue, Tearju and Sven unexpectedly came back, interrupting the two.

"Eve! You're already awake!" Tearju shouted gladly as she ran to Eve and hugged her. "I'm glad!"

"When did she wake up?" asked Sven to Train.

"J—Just a few minutes before you came back."

Then Sven approached her next.

"Please Eve, don't run away again. We're here to support you. We're you're friends."

Eve nodded and smiled at him.


End file.
